


Happy Anniversary

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, Pre-Series, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: John surprises Mary with a picnic on their first wedding anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Headcanon and Drabble meme on LJ and the prompt "Lover".

Mary hadn't really expected him to remember, as he wasn’t a romantic kinda guy, so she was surprised when he turned up with red roses and a picnic hamper. 

“Happy anniversary, Mrs Winchester.”

They were soon lying on a rug, bellies full of cold chicken, salad and bread rolls, washed down with warm beer. 

“I love you, John. Thanks for this.” 

“You thought I'd forgotten, didn't you?”

Mary blushed. “Well, you didn't mention it.”

“Neither did you.” John briefly kissed her lips, before pushing her jeans and panties down to tease her clit with his tongue and his fingers, until she was wet and begging him to fuck her.

John obliged, filling her, making her complete. She knew she could die like this and never be happier. 

John wasn’t the most romantic of guys, but he could still surprise her, and he was the only lover she would ever need.


End file.
